Doubtful Suspicion
by Loladdict
Summary: L has decided to keep him and Light both on handcuffs for even longer than planned. How will Light react to this? Will he let his doubts get the better of him? How does L feel? My first fanfic, lemon and oneshot all in one! LxLight


**This is my first fanfic, lemon and one-shot, so please don't be too harsh! Also, sorry if there's any OOCness in it. I know the chapters a little long, but I wanted to keep it as a one-shot.**

**Be warned, there is a spoiler on L's real name.**

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Hehe XD**

_**I do not own Death Note or the characters Light Yagami and L. If I did, well, things would be VERY different. XD**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Why do you insist on us both being chained together, for even longer than planned?" Light asked, glaring at L, who had his emotionless eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him. In his hands he held a plate of strawberry cake, and a fork. L took a bite and swallowed it down before answering.

"I want us to stay together until I'm sure you're not Kira." L's eyes were still fixed on the screen, not turning his head round as he talked.

"But I'm not! And you know it!" Light shouted, a bit louder than he had wanted.

"I can't be sure of that, Raito-kun." L had silenced him, and he went back to eating his cake.

Light sighed. He knew it was pointless starting an argument with Ryuuzaki, like he had so many times before. He hated how every day and every night he had to be chained to L. L had to follow him, everywhere he went, all the time. To Light, it seemed as if he had very little privacy.

But there was something about L that he liked. Something, yet everything. The way he sat, the way he ate, the way he talked, the way he looked, the way he seemed to remain emotionless. Light was unsure about this feeling for L, and often merely shrugged it off.

A few hours passed and Light became more tired as the hours of the night crept past. L however, being his normal, non-sleeping self, was still glued to the computer and was finishing his second round of sweets.

"L…" Light yawned.

"Hm?"

"It's getting late… I'm tired."

L finally turned his head to face Light, and for a moment it seemed as if his eyes lit up. "But I have work to do."

"L, not everyone is sweet-crazed insomniac like you! I haven't got much sleep lately and I need a good rest. Kira suspects need sleep too, you know!"

"Fine then, Raito-kun." L popped the last sweet into his mouth, and lead Light to their room, the handcuff chains rattling.

---

L had lain awake all night, whilst Light slept beside him on his side of the bed. Suddenly, L heard slight mumbling coming from Light's direction. He rolled over, facing Light, so he could hear what he was mumbling clearer.

"Nn…L…" L's obsidian eyes widened. Was he hearing…what he thought he heard? He was taken aback. Did Light have… feelings for him? No...no! He couldn't. Mustn't. L carried on listening, just to make sure. "Nnn..nn…Ryuuzaki.."

L was wrong. He felt his cheeks warm up, he had begun to blush a pale red. As Light carried on moaning and calling L's name, he began to get louder and louder, each time making L's heart and breathing race faster and faster. He felt like he was going to explode; did he have feelings for Light too? The world's greatest detective…in love with a possible killer?

L wiped his thoughts for a moment, and started examining Light's face. It was as if he'd just noticed how beautiful Light was; his soft-looking, brown hair, his silky skin, his face… and his lips. He suddenly had an urge to touch them… to taste them. L stared at his lips, and started moving closer to his face.

He felt Light's breathing on his face, and it sent a pleasurable chill down his spine. He had noticed that Light's mumbling had stopped, and he appeared to be sleeping as before, once again. L couldn't stop staring at his lips…if only he could…he just wanted to- Light's eyes snapped open.

"L…?" Light whispered, his eyes wide open in shock. Before Light could say another word, L moved closer and crushed both their lips together. Light gasped for a moment, but then kissed him back, longing for more of L's sweet taste. Within seconds both their lips were sliding past each other passionately, and L heard a small moan coming from the back of the younger man's throat. L smirked, and entered Light's mouth with his tongue, trying to reach into all the corners of his mouth. Suddenly Lights tongue attacked rubbing against L's, as it became a mini battle for dominance inside each other's mouths.

Both the men moaned, and suddenly L broke free from the kiss. He began to move down Light's neck, kissing, biting and sucking as he went along. L moved down until he got to Light's right nipple, and sucked it, making it erect to a point. He ran his tongue around his nipple moaning quietly after each of Light's moans. "Why…nn…do you tease me, L? Nn…" Light asked between his moans.

"The teasing has only just begun, Raito-kun." L moved up from his chest back to his mouth, forcing them in a kiss once again. Whilst they were kissing, with one hand, L ran his fingers through Light's soft, auburn-brown hair, and with the other, he moved his hand down into his boxers. "Nnnn! Ryuuzaki…nnn…" Light moaned louder than he had before, and L could feel Light's erection growing.

"Go on, moan as loud as you like… no-one but us will hear…" L said, after breaking them from the kiss once again. This time, L took another hand and put it down Light's boxers, pumping his member as well as sliding Light's boxers off onto the edge of the bed. "Nnn!!" Light carried on moaning, getting louder and louder just like he had whilst in his sleep. L stopped for a moment to make sure Light didn't come too early, and reached for the drawer nearby him, and took out a key. Using the key, he slowly unlocked the handcuffs and chucked them to the side.

He then began to take his pyjamas off. His pants looked and were really tight, due to his erection, so he took them off as well. Light gasped at the size of L's penis. "Does Raito-kun like my dick?" L whispered in his ear. Light moaned again at L's sexy and seducing voice. "Yes… and I want it inside me.. nnn… now!"

"Ah… patience, Raito-kun."

L climbed over, on top of Light, and began to rub their erections together. "Ahnn!! L!! Nnn.." Light sounded as if he was going to scream. Both their bodies were flowing up with so much pleasure that they may of both come together. L stopped, so they didn't both come too easily, and instead, moved his head down to in-between Light's legs.

L ran his sugary-sweet tongue along Light's member, making him want to shiver. Without warning, L engulfed Light's shaft in his mouth and began to suck on it, hard. "Nn…almost better than sweets…" Muffled moans came from L as he sucked and ran his tongue around it.

"L…nn.. I'm gonna come!!" L removed his mouth suddenly and put his hand out to catch some of the sticky substance as Light ejaculated. L licked his palm clean but left some on his fingers, which he then stuffed into Light's mouth. He sucked the substance all off, and pulled L's hand out of his mouth. Suddenly, L suddenly stuck his finger up Light's ass. "Nn!" L pumped his finger in and out of Light, adding another finger every few minutes. Soon, there were three fingers pumping in and out of him. As L suspected, this made Light hard again very quickly, his moans escalating in volume.

"Now…" L said, removing his fingers, and signalling for Light to get onto all fours and spread his legs in front of him. L plunged his cock into Light's asshole. "Argh! L...give me a warning next time!" Light squeezed his eyes shut as tears of uncomfortable pain rolled down his cheeks. "Shh.. the pain will subside soon, Raito-kun." Light signalled for L to move, and he slowly moved himself around inside Light.

It wasn't long before the pain did subside, and L was moving himself in and out of the teen. "Nnn.. L...fuck me.. nnn…harder..nn..faster!" Light begged and L moved himself faster. After a while, L slowed down and moved around looking for the spot that would make Light go wild. Finally, he found it, as it made Light scream in pleasure.

"Nn.. Raito-kun… so tight…" L continuously hit the spot, with more force and speed each time. "Ahnn!! Nnn.. L… nnn…nn… Lawliet!!! Ahnn!" L's mind froze. Never in his life had he heard anyone other than himself and Watari say his full name. He was scared for a moment, but then felt a feeling off intense pleasure run through him. There was something about hearing his own name that made him want to fill Light with so much pleasure that he would scream his name.

L pumped in and out of Light, hitting the same spot that made Light go insane. "Nn…Raito-kun, your sexy ass…nn… is so.. nn.. tight!" Both their moans were almost in sync, and hearing each other moan made them moan even louder.

Suddenly, Light screamed. "Ah! LAWLIET!! Ahnnn!!" Light and L both came, at the same time. L moaned one last time as Lights already-tight ass tightened even more over him. Light came all over the bed sheets, whilst L came inside him. He pulled himself out of the younger man and rolled over onto the bed, the come still dripping from his cock.

Both the men lay there, panting and trying to catch their breath back. For a while they didn't say anything, both still shocked by what they had just done. L reached over the edge of the bed, and picked up the handcuffs.

"What're you doing L?" Light asked after his breathing rate turned back to normal. L found the key and began to handcuff them both back together again.

"Don't want you getting away now, do we?" L smirked.

"I don't think I'd want to after that!" Light smirked back, and kissed L.


End file.
